


Fight, Freeze, Flight

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Breaking and Entering, Corrupted Parabatai Bond, Eros AU, Feral Behavior, Kissing, M/M, Mind Meld, Parabatai Bond, mutated parabatai bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: "Destruction, hence, like creation, is one of Nature's mandates."~ Marquis de Sade
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Fight, Freeze, Flight

His skin tingles. His muscles relax. His whole heart starts beating in sync and Alec can finally breathe again. It feels good, exhilarating. As if finally the wheel of life is restarting its course. The others notice it immediately: 

“Why is he smiling ?”

It’s true and as plain as day, he is happy. The knots in his stomach untwist one by one. There is relief painted on his face. The backs of his eyes and his mind prickle. The whispers and the agony start to recede. 

“Why the fuck is he smiling ?”

He knows exactly when the first defensive wards gets breached. 

It’s loud, but not from here, from here it’s just a rumble. But they don’t hear the screams. There are so many of them. It is blood spilled on floors and lives that are being ended. But they are silent. Nobody hears it. Unless you know what it is to channel your mind into magic. It is freeing… and something another mind would never be able to understand. 

“No really, look at him, he...”

His faded runes light up on his deruned body. Alec feels his eyes burn and he finally moves after being an unmoving sentinel for over 6 unending days. The fire within spills out as he opens them.

The centurions fall back, grabbing their weapons. 

But it’s already too late; There is a snarl over Alec’s lips. The walls go down. The second and third wards fall. The room starts reeking of blood. They try to choke him out. A spell that cuts off air is cast. But he can breathe. Even as his body convulses and tries to die. He can breathe. Jace breathes for him.

The world is torn asunder. There is so much screaming and blood and violence. One silent brother after the other meets an unheroic death; their lives were meaningless from the very moment they locked Alec up in the City of Bones. So they die, one by one, as they should. 

Alec’s skin feels the pull. He plasters himself to the metal bars of his cell. He starts to cry. His mind is parched, his voice is hoarse from the sound his throat is making. Jace comes down. His hair is wild and his eyes are burning with the same heavenly fire. 

The bars of the cell are a steel heap when the spell fades.

Alec is on Jace’s mouth, it’s fire, it’s pain. And he feels his whole body seep into his parabatai. Their consciousnesses become one and Alec is in Jace’s body and vice versa. Their tongues meet and their hips grind and there is another pulse of magic coming from them. The ceiling becomes a gaping hole and once Jace stops checking if Alec’s body is okay, once Jace recedes from Alec’s body, once they finally break contact between their mouths: 

“They are going to pay, all of them, we’re going to burn this city to ash and sulfur.”

It isn’t a statement, it’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
